Not Too Late
by LovelyLace
Summary: BoothxSweets. Three-shot at most.


They were late. Again.

He didn't get it. Where they really that...arrogant as to think he could just wait on them? He'd hate to think so but it truly seemed like Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth just thought he'd be here, at their disposal at any time convenient to them. The fact that he'd actually fixed his own schedule to coincide nicely with they're tardy irked him more than anything else, though. Especially today when they were later than late. He had an appointment in less than ten minutes and Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan hadn't even showed up for their hour long session. He was grateful his next patient wasn't much for punctuality either.

Did all his patients think he'd wait for them as long as they pleased? Maybe he was doing something wrong? He probably shouldn't accept them if their late...but what if they were really busy? Or what if they came to him in a major breakdown? He couldn't just turn them away for something as trivial as tardiness, could he?

He didn't have time to mule that question over because his door was practically slammed open as Agent Booth walked in with what looked like a triumphant grin, Dr. Brennan wearing her version of triumphane as she walked in behind him.

"You're late," Twenty five minutes into his next session actually. He found himself glad once more that his patient for this hour was usually tardy himself.

"Yeah, but the scumbags gonna to rot in jail" Booth smirked proudly at this and Sweets gave them both a small smile.

"Oh, don't sit, please" Sweets said as they started to as casually and nicely as he could.

"Huh? What?" Booth questioned looking down at the sofa and Sweets rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm expecting someone else," Sweets cleared up and felt a slight urge to smirk at their shocked faces. They actually thought they were his only patients?

"Seriously?" Booth questioned after sharing a glance with Bones. He felt slightly perturbed at the notion that Sweets had other patients. Sure, he knew in an abstract way that the kid must do something when he and Bones weren't there, but he'd never actually thought about other patients. Now he found himself wondering what they were like. What they did to land in therapy and how long they'd been seeing Sweets without Booth knowing. One question in particularly becoming a thorn on Booth's side. Did Sweets like those other unknown, at east to him, patients better? Did he have lunch with one of them? Talk about their days?

The thought made Booth frown. Sounded an awful lot like a date.

"Yes, seriously, Agent Booth. I do have other patients," Sweets replied with a hint of annoyance Honestly, just because he liked to think of Booth and Brennan as friends, they'd assumed he had all day for them? Most times he really doubted the pair thought about him at all, especially Booth, who he himself thought of more often than not.

At first it had been a strictly proffesional train of thought, after all even before Booth revealed having been abused it was clear he had quite a tough childhood from the anger inside him that eventually landed him in therapy with Sweets. Now, though, Sweets had grown fond of Booth, his little quirks, his jokes, his smile, his eyes, his...well, everything about Booth was entrailing to Sweets.

Even the slight anger hidden in his face at this very moment was undeniably attractive to the young doctor.

"So, if you two will excuse yourselves..." Sweets trailed off awkwardly, trying not to be rude.

"Hey, Sweets, you wanna get some lunch?" Booth blurted out catching everyone, including himself, off guard.

Booth had been toying with the idea of asking Sweets out for months, but he had always loss his nerve at the last minute. Who would have thought the notion of Sweets having other, possibly interested in him patients would spur Booth into motion.

"L-Lunch?" Sweets spluttered trying to cool his blushing cheeks, Booth surely only meant lunch with him and his beloved 'Bones'. Not a date. Of course never a date. Booth was all too straight after all, Sweets knew that so why couldn't he get himself to stop blushing?

"Yeah, ever heard of it?" Booth joked with that slight cockiness that Sweets had always loved.

"I'm sure he has, Booth. He-"

"No, Bones, it was a joke," Booth grinned at her and Sweets found the blush finally residing at that. The way Booth and Brennan looked at each other...it was like they were meant to be. Sweets felt his chest clench.

"I can't. I have a lot of work," Sweets muttered looking over Booth's shoulder, rather then at his face as he lied.

That would be why he didn't see the look of hurt that passed Booth's face. The frown that came and went so quickly, knowing the young doctor was lying.

"Oh..." He muttered before turning and walking out, Brennan following close behind, closing the door behind her.

Sweets took a seat behind his desk and sighed dropping his head into his palms and rubbing his face a bit harshly. He needed to stop getting his hopes up like that with Booth. Seely Booth was straight. As straight as they come and it made Sweets heart hurt so bad.

Why did Booth have to do something that made Sweets so attracted to him everytime the young doctor was starting to get over him? Did Booth just like toying with him?

No, that was impossible, because Booth had no idea how madly in love Lance Sweets was.


End file.
